


Prince of Daxam

by MisfitWriter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10203281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisfitWriter/pseuds/MisfitWriter
Summary: So this is basically just a collection of drabbles, my speculations regarding some of the clips/lines in the promo for the next ep.





	

_“We are only here for one thing.  We will not harm your planet so long as you return what was lost.”_

 

Mon-El and Kara strolled into the DEO hand-in-hand, the latter giggling and the former watching her with a tender smile.  The moment was shattered when the Daxamite’s mind finally registered the voice echoing through the office, and his heart stuttered in his chest.  Kara’s question just _days_ ago played in his mind: _“If your father walked through that door right now, after all of these years that you thought he was dead, what would you do?”_

 

He never in a trillion years thought he would actually have to figure out the answer to that.  Hearing the voice he never thought he’d hear again...all he wanted to do was exactly what he’d told her he’d do then.   _Run_.  He felt Kara’s eyes on him, but the blood rushing in his ears drowned out her soft voice.  It wasn’t until her hands settled onto either side of his face that he was able to focus again, comets drawing him back into the moment.  “S-sorry…”

 

“Mon-El, what is it?  You just went white as a ghost,” Kara murmured, relief seeping through her worry when he finally focused on her again.

 

 _“We will give you one Earth-day to release Prince Mon-El of Daxam, or we_ will _destroy your city and take him by force.  Do not test our resolve, Earthlings.  We will have our son back, and do not concern ourselves with the lives that we need to take to find him.”_

 

Kara’s hands tightened on his face, and Mon-El knew if he’d been human, her reflexive grip would have been a problem.  Shock and betrayal had settled onto her face, and he wished desperately that he could take back the last three minutes and give her back her blissful ignorance. The loss of her heat was immediate when she pulled her hands away, and his eyes clenched.  “Kara…”

 

“ _Prince?  Prince_ Mon-El of Daxam?!” She stumbled back a few steps, and he felt the distance like a blow.  His hand twitched at his side, itching to reach out and smooth the crinkle from her forehead.  “ _You lied to me?_ To _us_ ...about _everything?!”_

 

“No! Kara...no.  Not everything.  I...I just...couldn’t take you looking at me the way you’re looking at me right now. I'm not that...frat boy anymore, I need you to know that.  Please, Kara-”

 

“is there any activity from the Daxamites since the transmission ended?” Kara’s eyes had become cold, Supergirl taking over and allowing her to distance herself.  She turned to J’onn, and as soon as the Martian shook his head, she was gone.

 

Mon-el sighed heavily.  Every set of eyes was on him, disappointment, betrayal, anger, and surprise scattered amongst his co-workers. “I’m sorry,” he murmured.  He focused on J’onn and gestured for him to step into one of the empty offices.  The Daxamite rested his hip against the table and pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

Just when he’d started to truly settle into a life on Earth, his past _had_ to come back and tear it apart.  “Mon-El-”

 

“I should have been honest with all of you. Kara made her opinions of who I was on Daxam known very clearly, and it just never felt like the right time to come clean after that.  But I am not giving my parents a chance to hurt anyone...I'll go with them quietly.  Is there any way to hail them?”

 

J’onn frowned.  “I think you should have a conversation with Kara first, don't you?”

 

“I think it was clear she has nothing left to say to me, and rightfully so.  It will be easier for her if I don't give her a chance to feel obligated to try and stop me.”

 

“You can't be serious.”  Mon-El turned to see Winn in the doorway, and shook his head.  Before he could speak, Winn continued.  “She would never be okay with you just leaving like this, no matter how hurt or angry she is.  You owe her an explanation, you owe her a chance to speak her mind.”

 

“She won't forgive me for this...you heard from the beginning how much she hated the prince.”

 

“That's her decision to make, not yours.”

 

“Winn, you guys don't know my parents.  They are _not_ good people.  If I resist them, innocent people _will die_ .  I can't have that on my conscience too...I can't put that on _Kara’s_ conscience.” He returned his attention to J’onn. “Can you hail them or not?”

 

“I can try, but I can't make any promises. I agree with Winn, you should give Kara a chance to cool off before you make any rash decisions.”

 

“Please, I've hurt her enough. I need you to try.”  With a heavy sigh, the Martian nodded and walked back out to the computers.  Mon-el moved to follow, but was stopped by a hand to his shoulder. “Winn…”

 

“Kara is the most forgiving person I know...that you know too, I'm sure. She just needs some time to process, but she really cares about you, man.  Don't abandon her without saying goodbye.”

 

Guilt settled into his gut like a stone, and he hung his head.  “I don't see how she can forgive this. The thought of leaving her at all makes me sick, but I don't know what else to do to make all of this right.”

 

Winn’s hands squeezed his shoulders until blue eyes finally looked up to meet brown.  “Daddy dearest gave us 24 hours to figure something out.   _Talk to Kara,_ make it right, and we will figure it out together.  She’ll be back soon enough...she knows we are on a deadline.  And Kara Danvers never misses her deadlines.”

 

* * *

 

 

When Kara finally returned two hours later, it was dark and the men had made no progress in hailing the Daxamite cruiser, and Mon-El had started to give up what little hope Winn had instilled with his little speech.  The sight of her in her Supergirl costume made him ache, but as soon as he opened his mouth she silenced him with a look.

 

“We will deal with this after we figure out what to do to keep _your parents_ from destroying the city.” He winced at her bitter tone, and watched her take in the monitors.  “What is this?”

 

Winn and Mon-El glanced at each other.  “We are trying to figure out how to contact the ship ourselves, in case we aren't able to figure something out.”

 

The blonde went rigid before them. “what do you mean, in case we aren't able to figure something out?” Her hands clenched into fists for a moment.

 

“Kara, if we can't send them away somehow, the only way to protect innocent lives is for me to go with them.  I'm still not convinced that it shouldn't be Plan A.”  Finally she turned back to face him again. “No one else is going to die for me. Never again.”

 

Tears filled her eyes, but she valiantly held them back. “So what, you're just giving up? Didn't you tell me you would run if your father turned up alive?! And now you're running right _to_ him?”  Kara shook her head.  “I thought you'd changed...but I guess I really _was_ wrong.”

 

The Daxamite felt his heart tearing in two, and was grateful when Winn saved him from having to speak. “It's _not_ going to be Plan A.  That is going to be Plan Z at best...we still have time to figure something out.”

 

“What do we know about the ship?” Kara questioned, emotionless.

 

“I've never seen a cruiser like that in my life.  I don't know where it came from...it's not from Daxam.”

Hours passed with no solution. Kara could hardly look at Mon-El, but he could see her muscles grow more tense every time a new idea failed to pan out. The closer they got to their deadline, the more agitated she became.

“Kara,” he called softly, silently bolstering his resolve when she nearly snarled in response. He canted his head towards an empty room beside them, relieved when she complied easily.

 

“Mon-El, we don't have time for this. We-”

 

“Kara, it's almost time. I told you, I can't stand by and let someone else die for me.  We've done everything we can, we've gone through plans A through Y.  This isn't us giving up...this is us choosing the only option that is right at this point. Please, let me bow out gracefully...let me play hero just this once.”

 

The Daxamite’s heart shattered as tears filled her eyes, and she nodded without a word. Mon-el stepped up and cradled her face tenderly.

 

“You changed me, Kara Zor-El.  You inspired me to look beyond myself, to _care_ about other people and stop looking the other way in the face of injustice.  You taught me to see beyond the surface, beyond my prejudice. _Thank you.”_ He allowed himself a moment to simply soak in the sight before him, _so beautiful with the weight of all these worlds on your shoulders,_ and then leaned forward to capture her lips with his own.

 

* * *

 

 

He was confident he'd never get used to the sickening feeling of the ground swaying and vanishing beneath his feet.  Granted, he'd also been sure he'd never find himself teleported onto a Daxamite ship ever again, so...there was that. Nausea rolled his stomach while his body fought to regain equilibrium. Slow, measured breaths provided little comfort, so Mon-El forced himself to open his eyes and face the King and Queen.

 

The sight of Kara two feet away from him was a shock to his system, and the look in her eyes suggested that she was just as surprised.  “W-what?”

 

“After all this time, our darling son has been returned to us. We feared you had been lost to us...is this your concubine, Mon-El?”

 

Mon-El sidestepped in front of her, effectively blocking off her indignant retort and blocking the family Crest on her uniform from his parents’ view. “No. She is...my friend. She was _not_ to be taken from her family, Father. You need to send her back before we are too far out of range.”

 

“Oh, nonsense. We can return her once we have celebrated! Will you not embrace your mother after all these years?” Her grip on his wrist was strong as she drew him into a hug, and he could tell she was experiencing the lack of control he did when he first arrived on Earth.

 

“ _Kryptonian!”_ The king hissed. Mon-el stiffened, and yanked himself free from his mother's arms.  His father was advancing on Kara, murder in his eyes. The prince leapt forward, planting himself in the way of the king's wrath, and braced himself. The man had been violent and abusive through his childhood; add in the extra boost of the yellow sun, and who knew the damage he was capable of.

 

“No!” Kara gasped when the blonde man, clearly thrown into a blind rage at the sight of his sworn enemy, collided with Mon-El and took both of them to the ground. The younger Daxamite scrabbled against his father's hands which were wrapped tightly around his throat.  His vision blurred and his lungs burned, but his father still did not see that he’d attacked his own son.

 

Just as suddenly as the chaos had started, it was over, and Mon-El could breathe once more. Red and blue filled his view, and gentle hands tilted his head to inspect the damage.  Kara knelt beside him, eyes wide in panic.  Once he was able to focus on her, he pushed himself up onto his elbows and felt her shift to support his back against her thighs. “Are you ok?” she breathed in his ear. Mon-el could only nod. Her hand curled around him to settle on his chest, effectively keeping him still.

 

He found his father sprawled on his back, tendrils of smoke rising from two burn holes in the chest of his tunic. “Your planet was destroyed, and we find you cavorting with a harlot from the very _planet responsible?!”_

 

“Krypton was destroyed as well! Are you not exhausted by your narrow-minded hatred and prejudice? You cannot blame every member of a race for the failings of a _few!”_

 

The king rose to his full height, and Mon-El knew if he didn't do the same it would be taken as a sign of surrender. Kara’s hand remained a steady presence between his shoulder blades, and he could practically feel her protective instinct fighting to take over. He was grateful for her willingness to follow his lead, to allow him to take on that responsibility just this once.

 

“You have been around this _filth_ for too long, she has stained you.”

 

“No,” he growled, trembling with rage. “I have seen how selfish and ugly I acted towards everyone around me. I have learned what it means to care...to _love_...because I have been shown what it truly looks like.”

 

The king scoffed. “ _Love_ , is it, boy?  You are a fool, and a disgrace-”

  
_“Enough,_ Bal-non. We have been separated far too long from our son, we can put aside our differences with this girl who clearly means something to Mon, at least for now.”


End file.
